Eiserne Drossel
by heavensentforme
Summary: En el infamando, no se confía en nadie, no seas idiota, te van a traicionar. ten mano dura o acabarás como mi madre, está muerta en vida. Desde el día en que nací, estoy encerrada con demonios, juro que la princesa se ganará el beso de la muerte y que mi furia la hará que regrese al infierno. "Yo te protegeré, ocuparas el lugar que mi hermano pudo haber ocupado, princesa Bra".
1. Chapter 1

Hola gente!, hace ya tiempo que fantaseaba con esta historia y escenas de esta. No sé si ya sabréis que tengo muchas historias, pero mi USB está demasiado lleno y quise hacer un popurrí de mis archivos, HAHAHAHAHAHA, bueno empiezo con las aclaraciones y eso…

ATENCIÓN!: supongo que está de más decir que los personajes son de Akira y eso. Pero hay una cosa en especial que quiero aclarar, en esta historia Marron utilizará un arma originalmente (creo) de Soul Calibur, mi videojuego favorito, el arma es una especie de aro de metal afilado y con puntas, es el arma de Tira, (si no sabéis quién es buscarlo en google Tira) y me encanta por ello llamo a mi humilde relato Eiserne Drossel, lo usará solo que de una forma especial.

El dolor se hizo insoportable, lo llevaba planeando desde hace meses y a pesar de haberme mentalizado de lo pasaría era demasiado doloroso

—y listo—tomo una toallita húmeda y tapo mi parte sensible con ella— ¿te ha dolido mucho?

—No, solo han sido cosquilleos— no iba a decirle que si llorando como una niña pequeña— ¿Cuánto te debo?

—una noche en mi departamento— Se hizo el idiota, tomé mi corsé de metal— será mejor que no te lo tapes

—Como sea de todos modos no voy a estar mucho tiempo aquí— Deseé unos cuantos billetes de 100— Aquí tienes, ¿dónde está el baño?

—Detrás de esa puerta, preciosa, ¿te acompaño?

—No gracias, no soy inútil— caminé hacia el lavabo seguida por la mirada lujuriosa del dependiente, me introduje él en baño, hice unos movimientos alrededor de mi pezón en donde recientemente me había perforado 10 pequeños piercings en una forma de estrella de de 5 puntas

Sonreí satisfecha del trabajo de aquel necesitado tatuador, las heridas ya habían sanado gracias a mi hechizo de regeneración, me puse el corsé de metal, coloqué la cadenita que colgaba de el. Puse mis manos extendidas a la altura de mi cintura, el portal al inframundo se abrió bajo mis pies, destruyó el suelo con un diseño a cuadros blanco y negros, cuando me vaya estará como antes, salté al interior del huracán.

Toqué el suelo con mis manos y pies, levanté mis manos para hacer desaparecer el portal, seguramente ese hombre se estará preguntando por donde salí.

— ¿ya has vuelto? — La voz de mi no tan dulce amiga me llamó desde las penumbras de la espaciosa cueva— ¿Qué te has hecho?

—Me perforado el pezón ¿quieres verlo? — me dirigí a ella, su silueta empezó a formarse por la luz de mi fogata

—No

—Como quieras, ¿ya has pensado en algo?

—Puede oírnos— me miro furtiva

—ya lo sé, me refiero a que ya has pensado que quieres hacerte si un piercing o un tatuaje— me burlé

—graciosa, pues no, no creo que este bien hacerme algo así

—Será— me solté el pelo dejándolo caer de una forma salvaje— ¿has entrenado o me estabas esperando?

—Acabo de patearles el culo a los demonios, me voy a dar un baño termal ¿vienes?

—tal vez luego, ahora quiero permanecer a solas con mi teta—tome mi pecho por encima del corsé, ganándome una carcajada de mi amiga


	2. Chapter 2

Dulces vacaciones de navidad, diría que son las mejores si no fuera porque lo único que hago es estudiar para literatura, que irónicamente es lo que peor se me da. De todos modos ni tenía nada que hacer, y por fin pude entrara a mi cuenta así que no habían escusas, además, la trama aún no ha empezado.

Mire las esferas de dragón, solo faltan dos.

Desde que Bra tuvo uso de razón, le dije que sus padres seguían vivos, que tenia un hermano muy guapo y que era un princesa, sin embargo no sirve de nada que se lo digo si ni yo se como llegar al cielo, la única forma que tenia para conceder el deseo de Bra, era reunir todas las esferas, y convertirme en shenlong.

Ni siquiera siendo la portadora de las esferas puedo ayudar reunirlas, incluso sabiendo donde se encuentran.

—¿¡He sufridora!?— Escuché la voz de Bra al final de la gigantesca cueva, espera... ¿sufridora?

—Que si mujer, ya esta curada— me toce el pecho que recientemente me había perforado —solo faltan dos, ¿tienes idea de donde puedan estar?

—No, pero escuché a Satán, decir "¡como que Bulma Brief ha creado otro radar del dragón!, ¡con lo que me costó destruir el otro!", por tanto he pensado en ir a donde la tal Bulma Brief, robar el radar y encontrar las esferas

—No creo que sea una buena idea —Y menos sabiendo que ella es tu madre

—¿por que?, así será más fácil encontrarlas, después se lo devolveremos

—No Bra, ya te pareces al jefe— Me acerqué a ella la tome de los hombros y la mire fijamente a los ojos— Robar esta muy feo

—que tonta eres— se rio, apartó mis manos de sus hombros— solamente lo pediremos prestado y lo devolveremos antes de que lo echen de menos

—Eso lo dijo Don Cangrejo en un episodio de Bob Esponja

—¿y como acabó Don Cangrejo?

—No lo sé, no lo terminé de ver, pero seguramente no bien. Lo que quiero decirte es que no lo vamos a hacer, recuerda que no te puedo ayudar a encontrarlas

—No hace falta que me ayudes, solo llévame a la tierra, para eso te hiciste los piercings, ¿no?— Y ya estaba deseando quitármelo

—Sí, pero...

—Genial, ¡entonces vamos!— Me arrastró por los pasillos de la interminable cueva en la que vivíamos

—¡Satan!— grité poco convencida

—¿que es lo que quieres?— Salté del susto a verlo de repente a mi lado

—Viajar a la tierra, con... Bra— alzó una ceja

—Muy bien, supongo que me has hecho un tributo ¿verdad?

—verdad, así que quitamiento ya, porque siento un cosquilleo en la teta— me miro morbosos, gire los ojos y lo único que pude es sentir su mano cobre mi pecho, todo se volvió brillante.

—No recordara que fuera tan luminosa la ciudad— ¿eh? ¿que?, miré a mi alrededor, estaba otra vez en la ciudad

—Al menos me e librado de ese piercing, ya me picaba la teta— Bra se rió

—Bueno, ¿en una hora nos vemos aquí?

—No, no te puedo dejar sola

—No vendrás conmigo a "tomar prestado" el radar ese ¿verdad?

—Que niña, solo te seguiré, no tengo ganas de pasear, ya me conozco la cuidad

Desde el otro lado de la acera unos chicos gritaron groserías, no hace falta decir sobre que era, la vena de mi frente explotó, y un "acto reflejo", salió de mi

—¡IROS A LA FREGADA, MOCOSOS!— tiré el rayo de ki a sus pies, el suelo quedó destruido y ellos con caretos de idiotas— así que vayámonos ya

La dulce princesa caminó junto a mí, la vi juntando sus dedos indices con la cara roja

—¿y ahora que?

—Es que... no sé donde vive Bulma Brief— caí de espaldas al estilo anime

—¡¿no sabes quién es?!, cada vez que venimos a la tierra te lo digo

—¿decirme el que?

—las adolescente son adolescentes en todas partes, solo te falta la blackberry y andar mandando whatsapps a tus amigos

—Hay pero que exagerada, antes dijiste que te conocía la cuidad a la perfección así que dime donde está

—¿y si no estuviera aquí?, ¿o si la casa de Bulma Brief, es decir la CC no estuviera en este país?

—Pues que la hora de encuentro se adelantaría

—Ya claro, hay que pensar en todo, pero como buena niñera tuya —arrugó la nariz— te guiaré, por cierto, Bulma Brief es una científica más reconocida del país y me atrevería a decir que del mundo, invento las cápsulas...

—Marron, no te rayes, no me interesa esa mujer, lo único que quiero es el radar— ahora dices eso, ya verás en el futuro...

—Sé lo mucho que quieres saber de tus orígenes, pero no te lo puedo decir

—Que sí, mujer, lo entiendo, no sé qué tiene esto que ver

—Tiene que ver, que cuando sepas quién es tu familia y de donde vienes, no me odies, no me guardes rencor

—¿por que debería odiarte y guardarte rencor?

—Por no decirte quienes son, ¿donde has estado este último minuto?

Y ya está! ya sé que no ha sido emocionante, pero ya verán el próximo capitulo, espero actualizar pronto, y ponerme al día con mi otro fic. Un placer escribir para ustedes.

HeavenSentForMe


End file.
